<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burns and Bruises by antisocialishwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282476">Burns and Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialishwrites/pseuds/antisocialishwrites'>antisocialishwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Choking, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Temperature Play, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialishwrites/pseuds/antisocialishwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tests your ability to adapt to heat, since he’s made you grow so used to the cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burns and Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve always done so well with my freezing Jotun form, my pet,” Loki drawls near your ear, pressing a kiss to your jawline. “Shall we see how you take to heat?”</p><p>       You nod eagerly, remaining kneeling on the god’s bed. Despite not being able to see Loki past your black blindfold he’s placed on you, you know he’s smirking at your nude figure, his canvas for sweet torture. Loki’s cold, large hands massage an oil into your skin, and you realize he’s prepping you for whatever he has in store. He pulls away to wipe his hands and light a candle, a whine escaping you from wanting his touch once more.</p><p>      “Patience.”</p><p>     Anticipation builds within you from the utter silence for many moments until you feel wax on your back, hot and dripping down. You gasp softly, the sensation being translated by your mind into arousal. Loki stands in front of you so that wax trickles down the valley between your breasts and onto your stomach. Heat, hotter than the wax, swells in your core as Loki stands in front of you so that wax trickles down the valley between your breasts and onto your stomach.</p><p>      Once the trickster decides he’s finished, he sets the rose-scented candle aside, and your heartbeat is pounding in your chest from excitement as you wait for Loki. He kneels behind you on the bed, causing a slight dent in the mattress.</p><p>      “Part your beautiful legs for me, darling.” There’s something about the huskiness in Loki’s voice as he whispers <em>darling </em>that makes you slip further into need for him, for his touch and the pleasure he plans to provide you. You part your legs for him while remaining in a kneeling position, exposing your glistening sex to the god. One of Loki’s arms snakes around your waist, pulling your back to his front, making his erection more prominent as it presses up against you.</p><p>      His other hand finds its way between your legs, his thumb slicked with cream as he rubs it gently over your clit. Your breathing hitches, a warm and tingly sensation beginning to spread from the cream that Loki is using. His expert fingers continue to toy with the sensitive nub, making you moan and your hips jolt.</p><p>      Loki nips at the column of your neck before he begins to suck as he slips a finger into your aroused core. You clench around him as he adds another, pumping them in a fluid motion. A familiar coil tightens inside, all of the stimulation bringing you closer to a climax, making you whimper.</p><p>     “Don’t come just yet,” Loki murmurs as he adds a third finger. “I have more planned before you may be granted my permission.”</p><p>      He curls his fingers, hitting just the right spot and the coil tightens, threatening to snap as you cry out, “B-but I can’t hold… I can’t hold it much l-longer!”</p><p>      “But you will,” A threatening growl enters his voice, not stopping any of his actions. “You will wait until I tell you to release.”</p><p>      It’s too much - the bruises sure to form on your neck, the somehow pleasurable burning feeling on your clit, his fingers working you to the brink of release. You try so hard to hold back, to follow his orders. But it’s overwhelming, too overwhelming to restrain. You tip your head back as a loud moan escapes your lips, pleasure washing over you. </p><p>      By the time you realize what a mistake you’ve made, it’s too late.</p><p>      “What was that.”</p><p>      “I-I’m sorry…”</p><p>      “Oh, darling,” Loki makes a tsk-tsk noise, slowly pulling his slickened fingers out of you and licking them clean. “Will I have to bring you to the brink once again? Just to watch you writhe as you attempt to restrain yourself?”</p><p>      “N-no, please, I-”</p><p>      “I think I will have to. You need to learn to follow your king’s orders.”</p><p>      You bite your lip before murmuring defeatedly, knowing better than to argue further, “Yes, my king.”</p><p>      Loki grins, removing the blindfold before stroking your hair gently. Calmness before the storm soon to come. You look at him over your shoulder, seeing his pupils blown within his crimson eyes, still grinning as he stands and removes his attire, revealing the markings across his azure form. And the erection that sent a throbbing heat to your core all over again.</p><p>      “Lay down.” You swiftly do so, your head resting on the plush pillow as Loki crawls over you, knees pressing into the mattress. He grins predatorily down at you, his hand coming to rest on your throat and he growls lowly, “You will listen to your king now, won’t you, pet?”</p><p>      You nod quickly, but Loki tightens his grip, flashing a wicked smirk at the way it makes you shiver in excitement. “Use your words, before I fuck them all out of you and you truly can’t speak.”</p><p>     “I w-will listen to you, m-my king…”</p><p>     “Good girl.” And with that, he thrusts in. You tip your head back as you moan, and Loki relishes in the feeling of bottoming out for only a few moments before the god begins to move, starting slow and sweet. With each pull and push, you feel each inch, making your eyes roll back in pleasure.</p><p>      Gradually, Loki’s pace increases, and your hand comes to rest on his forearm - with his hand still on your neck - to have something to hold onto. He grunts as he continues to slam into you, watching you turn into a moaning, writhing mess under him.</p><p>      “Tell me…” Loki murmurs between groans, “when you are… on the edge…”</p><p>      You can only manage a weak nod as your grip tightens on his forearm, moaning his name shamelessly over and over as he doesn’t stop thrusting, deep and fast. As the coil threatens to snap once more, your moans turn to whimpers, the sounds making Loki intensify his movements. </p><p>      “L-Loki… I’m… I’m gonna…”</p><p>      “Oh, poor you…” You whimper, knowing that means you can’t release yet. Loki chuckles lowly, only thrusting harder as though taunting the fact that you don’t have permission. “You wish for release, my dear?”</p><p>      You nod quickly, a high-pitched whining noise coming out.</p><p>      “Beg me for it.”</p><p>      “Please, Loki… please… I need it…”</p><p>      Loki doesn’t halt his movements, each tightening the coil further and further. “Keep going.”</p><p>      By now you’re trembling just from need, it becoming too much to bear again as your words come out in whimpers. “I need release… please… please give it to me…”</p><p>      Loki makes you continue to beg relentlessly until he’s satisfied, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming in so that he hits your g-spot, evoking a scream of ecstasy from you as his final thrust sends you over the edge. The god groans your name loudly as you clench around him, bringing him to his own orgasm as you milk his cock. His grip loosens on your neck, his hand now just resting there as you both pant, droplets of sweat running down Loki’s forehead.</p><p>      He slowly pulls out as he presses a kiss to your forehead, your eyes fluttering shut as you remain in a daze, euphoria consuming you. “By the Norns, how I love you, my dearest…”</p><p>      “I love… you too…” You grin weakly with your eyes closed, panting. Loki smiles softly down at you, much different from the roguish grin he wore earlier. You open your eyes to watch him sit up, gently laying you down in his lap horizontally to give him easy access to everywhere with wax.</p><p>      Using his magic as a jotun to make a coin-thin layer of ice on the pads of his fingers, he gently traces his index finger over every spot with wax, knowing that ice will make it an easier process to remove. Loki speaks softly to you as he gets rid of the ice and begins to remove the wax from your chest and stomach, “You did so well, darling…”</p><p>      You smile softly as you close your eyes, just letting Loki take care of you. He gently scoops you up so that he can kiss your head before laying you back down on your stomach, repeating the process with ice to remove the wax. “I’m so proud of you for taking that so well, my love…”</p><p>      Once all of the wax is gone, Loki lays down and you curl up next to him, letting his embrace surround you before he takes an arm off of you to pull the blankets over you and him. He kisses your head again and closes his eyes, both of you allowing for sleep take over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>